Moga Liberty Chronicles 4:Learning The Art Of War In The Surreal Realm
"First, I would like the two that can fight to show themselves. you know who you are...." Fyrulosor said, looking at Jonathan and Faedin with glaring eyes. "Do you want me to tell them how I learned the art of war?" Faedin said. "Yes, indeed, madame of the Sky-Wyverns." Fyrulosor said. "Well, I was appointed when the Rathian Warrior and I were younger to be her Gaurdian. I learned quick the art of batlle. I remember my trainer; an ancient lad with good skill in magic but expert skill in agile combat. I was truly able to do what I chose with my physique." The Ancient Rathian Warrior said. "I was originally a great Sensei of the Tremrho and a great hunter, I was. I travelled long and far, and once, the Deviljho Warrior and Uragaan Warrior tried to capture or kill me; I slayed them and burned them, but they found out, and I was sent to Loc Lac Prison Fortress where I sharpened my skills even further." Jonathan said quickly. "Very good! Now, you know well how to fight. You will aid in these youngster's training." Fyrulosor said. He grabbed a long sword from a sheath on his back. "First, you must learn how to properly swing your blades with the strength of a mountain and the speed of a lion." Fyrulosor began, raising the blade in an arc and going down, making the air whistle. "Repeat the manuever!" Fyrulosor bellowed. We raised our sword in the way he had, but we all swung in a circular downward arc like Moga Hunters were used to; Fyrulosor quickly chastised us with a sharp kick to the stomachs. We fell back on our butt, thoroughly winded. All except for Jonathan and Faedin, who had sat there watching. "Wrong! It must be straight and powerful, with great momentum!!" Fyrulosor said. We tried again, getting it right this time. "Good! Now, finish the combo!" He said. We began to perform our own combos: I did a Spirit roundslash with mine. Fyrulosor looked at us proudly. "You've learned the first basic training step." Fyrulosor said. He turned to the direction of a stone behind him and threw the longsword at the structure; he then threw large plates to us. "To your right, represents strength. To your left, represents courage. You need them both o obtain the Long Sword." Fyrulosor said. "Wow, tough guy, eh?" Blazescale said under his breath. Fyrulosor turned to him and handed the plates to him. "Thank you for volunteering, Blazescale. Fyrulosor placed the huge plates on him and lifted Blazescale's arms, showing the weight of the plates. "This, is how I grew to be the fighter I am! You must remember; you learn from the best now!" Fyrulosor said loudly before pushing Blazescale towards the massive rock spire. Blazescale jumped and tried at the pole to no avail; he thought he tried everything. After ten minutes of the sad charade, Fyrulosor kicked the pole for him to come down all the way. He took the plates and laid them across his arm. "Time for the next activity! EVeryone grab their sword!" Fyrulosor said. Tayler began to reach for hers; as she did, Fyrulosor pointed to the gun instead. "Now! Get your blade through the tree and that should conclude today's training......." Fyrulosor said. We threw and launched our blades to no avail. Eventually, we fell back into reality; it was black night and the night-creatures were about. We went to bed, but Fyrulosor did something; he left the plates on a stone near the beds. I grabbed them and put them on as soon as everyone was asleep. I began to climb the pole; the first few tries, I fell harshly down. the third try, I realized why the plates represented different things, and I saw characters on them. 勇気 on the Left Plate; 強さ on the Right Plate. I lept at the pole and intertwined the two plates with each other, forming a hard-to-break link between them. I used them as leverage to pull myself up. As soon as I got the Long Sword, I tossed it down; it was already daytime. Fyrulosor sat up from his bed and looked at me with pride. Over the next day, each of us got a chance to go up the pole again; we all succeeded. Fyrulosor was truly impressed; he looked with amazement at us. As we finished, we began to walk towards the Ancient Glacier, Fyrulosor beginning to talk. "You have done very well indeed to do what you did. That was amazingly quick training." Fyrulosor said. He repeated it in several different ways to us and himself, and we continued to walk. Moga Liberty Chronicles 5:The Ancient Glacier Category:Fan Fiction